TRARP! A Dream is a Wish
by pokecrazy24
Summary: Written a long time ago... when I was about eleven. On hold, soon to be rewritten, and finished. Eventually. Bad title, and not the best story either.
1. Wish Upon A Star

"Another night full of stars..." Miley Cyrus/Cookie/Whatever said.

Everybody stared up at the sky. Except for Smugleaf, who was sipping his martini.

"OOOOH, LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR! EVERYBODY MAKE A WISH!" Squeakerang squealed.

"Wishing on stars. How juvenile." Smugleaf said.

While the four wished on stars, a long ways away, this was happening.

"Misty, like, theres a shooting star!" Daisy yelled, pointing out the window of the gym.

"Oooh...Pretty..." Violet stared.

"Lets make a wish." Misty said.

"OH, I wish for-"

"NO, Like, don't tell us what you wished for! It won't come true!" Violet interrupted Lily.

"Ooh...right." Lily said.

-THE NEXT DAY, BECAUSE THE WRITER IS TOO LAZY TO FINISH THE ABOVE THINGS-

Squeakerang opened her eyes to the morning sun and sat up. Stretched. Yawned. Went over to nearby river. Bent down. Took a drink. Looked at her reflection. Saw that she was human. Freaked out. Ran over to her friends who she saw were now human also. Freaked out more. Woke up her friends from the screaming fit she was having.  
>"<p>

WHAT THE HECK? WHO ARE YOU!" Potato screamed.

"ITS ME! SQUEAKERANG! WE'RE HUMAN JUST LIKE I WISHED FORRRR YAYAYAYAY!" Squeakerang screamed.

"Why did you wish for us to be human?" Pokabu questioned her.

"Becauuuse...I wanted to wear dresses and I wanted to wear make-up and do human stuff JUST FOR A WHILE!"

"Hmph... At least my martini is okay. Ignorant fool... Humans are nothing but inbreds, completely below me." Smugleaf said as he took a sip of his martini.

"Oooh, I read about this once. In ancient mythology, it was said a Pokémon wished to be human for 5 days. It was granted its wish, but while it was human, a real human would become Pokémon during that time, so it would not completely upset the balance of nature." Miley Cyrus/Cookie said.

"Wow, thats...interesting, Miley Cyrus." Potato said.

"THATS CLOUDBEER TO YOU." She screamed at Potato.

"...Okay. I don't even want to...I just...Okay." Potato said.

The ex-Houndoom's pack stared up at her. They weren't human and she was? So strange to them.

"By the way, for anyone who wants to know, her real name is Rootbeer." Rootbeer's assistant in leading the pack said.

"YOU DARE BREATHE MY REAL NAME? YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE." She screamed, firing a Shadow Ball at the Houndoom.

The Beta Houndoom dodged and went to the back of the pack.

"Yeaaaah. Thats right, FLEE in fear of mah mighty awesomeness. FLEE. Mwu-ha-ha-ha!" Rootbeer laughed evilly.

"...Okay..." Potato said, staring at Rootbeer in slight shock and confusion.

Meanwhile...

Misty woke up. Stretched. Yawned. Realized her bed looked a lot bigger. Got out of bed. Noticed the floor had become ...higher. Walked into the bathroom. Realized the toilet had become bigger and the sink was a lot higher. Jumped up on the sink. Splashed her face with water. Looked in the mirror. Screamed because she was a Togetic. Woke up her sisters with that scream. Her sisters walked into the bathroom and asked what was wrong and then screamed when they saw she was a Togetic, also screamed. She saw Lily was a Cherrim, Daisy was a Totodile, and Violet was a Mudkip.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Daisy screamed.

"Errr..Did any of us wish to be a Pokémon?" Lily asked.

"I didn't." Daisy answered.

"Neither did I." Violet replied.

"Nor I..." Said Lily.

"Well I didn't either." Misty said.

"Sooooo...What happened? Like, Misty, how are you gonna run the gym now?" Violet asked.

"Oh I don't know. YOU'RE the 'Three Sensational Sisters', why can't YOU figure it out?" She questioned.

"Errr...well...uh...you see...errr..." They all stared, not sure what to say.

"Well, I guess you aren't so 'Sensational' after all!" She glared at them.

"...You'll think of something..." Violet said.

"No, no I won't. Because I am not doing this while I'm a Togetic." Misty growled.

"What if you never become human again? The gym will close!" Lily said.

"Yeah, and theres nothing we can do about that! Why don't YOU find a way to take care of everything?" She questioned them.

"Because, battling is boring and so is taking care of the gym. We have beauty contests to attend." Daisy told her.

"Thats nice. So, how do you plan on doing that WHEN YOU'RE POKéMON?" Misty asked.

"Uhhhh...Well...I'm sure we'll think of something!" Violet replied.

"I'm leaving and gonna go try to find a way to fix this somehow." She said, jumping off the sink, flapping her wings slowly before she reached the ground.  
>"Hey...YOU CAN FLY!" Lily screamed.<p>

"Err...Yeah. I guess I can." She jumped up, attempting to flap her wings and falling.

"Hehehehe..." Misty's sisters giggled at her.

"Oh, be quiet. I'll get it eventually!" She snapped, jumping up again, attempting to fly.

AT PROF OAK'S LAB...

"Hmmmm...I've got some new, interesting information on this Pokémon...Very interesting indeed." Prof. Oak said to himself.

The door swung open and Misty walked in.

"A Togetic?" Prof. Oak said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm a Togetic." Misty said.

"It talks!" Prof. Oak exclaimed.

"ITS ME, MISTY, YOU DOPE." Misty screamed at him.

"...Misty? But...how? What? Why? Are you...?" Prof. Oak said, trying to figure this out.

"I...have no idea..I woke up like this." She told him.

"Hmmm...I see. This is very interesting.

"Interesting? INTERESTING? I'M REALLY FREAKED OUT. THIS IS WEIRD. THIS IS NOT INTERESTING. ITS FLAT OUT WEIRD, BIZARRE, AND...WEIRD!"

"Misty, calm down."

"Calm down...I can't be calm! I'M A FR-"

Before Misty could finish her sentence, Bush and Cassidy exploded the side of the building.

"ITS BUTCH, DARN IT! NOT BUSH! ARGGGHHhh!" Butch screamed.

"Quiet, Butch...Theres a Togetic there. Togetic are very rare! The boss will probably promote us for catching it!" Cassidy said.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA CATCH ME!" Misty screamed.  
>"Oooh, and it talks! I smell a BIG promotion coming up!" Cassidy said.<p>

Butch and Cassidy nabbed Misty, who tried to kick and bite and scratch them...But to no avail. They ran off with Misty.

"Hey...we forgot to say our motto!" Butch said.

"Oh well..." Cassidy sighed.

MEANWHILE...

"OOoooh! I want this! And this! And- Oh my goodness, THIS TOO!" Squeakerang said, stacking things up on the store counter.

"That will be 3094824892038428 dollars, ma'am." The person behind the counter said.

"...Whats a dollar?" Squeakerang asked.

"...Ha ha. Very funny, ma'am." Said in a deadpan.

"..No, seriously. What is it?" She questioned.

"...Get out." The person said.

"But whyyyyy?" She whined, being shoved out of the store.

Potato, Smugleaf and Rootbeer walked out of the store and stood next to Squeakerang.

"What happened?" Potato asked Squeakerang.

"She said I had to give her some strange thing called 'dollars'. Can you believe that?" She said.

"Weird..." Potato said.

"Dollars? I heard about them. I think there these weird pieces of paper that humans use to trade in for other stuff. I don't understand it, though. I mean, the paper is already drawn on! Whats the point of it? Its just all worthless n' stuff." Rootbeer said.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure someone worked very hard drawing those pictures on that paper!" Potato said.

"Well, obviously. Because humans do hard stuff for these pieces of paper. They call 'em jobs."

"Well, how do you get one of these JOBS? I want one! I WANT PRETTY PRETTY DRESSES AND MAKE-UP! WAAAAHHH!" Squeakerang whined.

"You have to do stuff for it. Like, most humans go into a place where there questioned and talked to and stuff and then later they have a chance at getting to do the stuff or not getting to do the stuff." Rootbeer told her.

"Soooo...I don't understand. Why don't they just give you the job? I mean, I'm sure not a lot of people would wanna do work just for some paper." Squeakerang said, confused.

"Well, that paper seems to mean something important to them since they give away so much stuff just for it." Rootbeer said.  
>Suddenly, a random black car with a giant red R on it sped by.<p>

"Woaaah...Fast!" Squeakerang said.

"Yes, fast...But I bet I can move faster!" Rootbeer boasted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Squeakerang said.

Rootbeer ran for 3 seconds before falling flat on her face.

"Must be a new form of running. I've never seen anybody run like that before." Smugleaf said, sipping his martini.

"Very funny. I'm still getting used to this new human body. I can't run as fast as I could before..." Rootbeer pouted.

"Well, lets go get one of these 'jobs'..." Squeakerang said.

"We?" Smugleaf questioned.

"Yes, we! I'm not doing this alone!" Squeakerang shouted.

"Hmmmph...And why should I do what YOU say?" Smugleaf asked, once again sipping his martini.

"Because if you don't, I'll Ice Beam you to death!" Squeakerang said.

"And I'll use Fire Blast on you!" Potato shouted.

"Thank you, Potato." Squeakerang said.

"Fine...I'll help." Smugleaf said, reluctantly.

"Hey...What are those weird symbols on the buildings n' stuff?" Potato asked.

"Those are letters, I believe. They spell out 'words'. Like...What we say, only on a piece of paper or something." Rootbeer told Potato.

"...I don't get it." Squeakerang said.

"Errr...Maybe we should go what humans call a 'school' to learn how to read and write..." Rootbeer suggested.

"OKAY!" Squeakerang yelled.

So, they all ran off to a random place and went in. "IS THIS A SCHOOL?" Potato asked a random person.

"No...This is a grocery store." The person said.

So they all ran off to more random places.


	2. All Aboard The Magic Floaty Thingy!

"Errrghhh...Lemme go!" Misty screamed.

"No way. The boss will promote us for grabbing you." Cassidy said.

"I'll get free! You just wait!" Misty said.

"No you won't." Butch said.

"Yes I will, Botch!" Misty yelled at him.

"ARRRRRGHHHH ITS BUTCH! NOT BOTCH! AHHHH!" Butch screamed at the human-turned-Togetic.

"Whatever you say, Bish." Misty said.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT. MY NAME IS BUTCH. BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUUUUUUTCHHHH GRAAAAAAAH!"

"Calm down, Butch." Cassidy hissed at Butch.

"ITS NOT BUTCH! ITS BUSH! I MEAN. Oh great, now you've got me doing it!" He growled.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Misty questioned them.

"To our boss. Now be quiet!" The two walked to the front of the truck to the driver and closed the door behind them.

MEANWHILE...

After five bazillion-jillion-million places, they finally found a school. And they learned stuff. And they became geniuses like Rootbeer, and wandered away. Exactly how they learned math, reading, writing, and a million other things and got in the school without any sort of form of confirmation from there parents in just one day is unknown, but they must be pretty awesome to have pulled it off. So they walked outside and read the words on the signs.

"Hey look! It says...He...hel..puh...won...ted!" Squeakerang squealed.

"Help wanted." Rootbeer said.

So they all walked in. "HEY WHO DO I TALK TO FOR A...Whats it called again, Rootbeer?" Oshawott asked.

"A job, Squeakerang." Rootbeer replied.

"OH YEAH. WHO DO I TALK TO FOR A JOB?" Oshawott screamed/asked.

A random person pointed to a guy in the corner in a black suit.

"HELLO CAN I HAVE A JOB?" Oshawott screamed-asked in his face.

"Err...Step into my office...I'll interview you and see if you're right for this job." The person in black said.

So they all wandered into his office. The other 3 stayed at the back of the room while Squeakerang sat in a seat in front of the desk of the man in the black suit. The man in black sat down.

"SO WHATS YOUR NAME?" Squeakerang asked.

"Its Mr. InpurtentPursunz." He replied.

"OH. THATS A VERY NICE NAME." She screamed in his face again.

"Indeed it is...Now, have you had any experience at waiting on people?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm waiting to see if you will give me a job right now! Does that count?" She asked him.

"Err...No. Not exactly." Mr. InpurtentPersunz said.

"Well, I don't understand!" Squeakerang said, confused.

"Okay...Where is your hometown?" Mr. InpurtentPersunz asked Squeakerang.

"UMMMMM...I forget!" She squealed.

"Oh...kay...Do you know what year it is?" Mr. InpurtentPersunz asked her.

"UMMM...WELL...Its a little over 1 year I've been alive..." Squeakerang replied.

"...Get out...".

So they all wandered outside.

"WHY DIDN'T HE ACCEPT ME?" She whined.

"Because you are an ignorant, lower class pocket monster not worth wasting time on." Smugleaf replied.

"Don't listen to him, Squeakerang. I don't know why he didn't accept you. You were perfect in there! Though you coulda done with less...err...yelling." Potato told Squeakerang.

"Okay, next time, I'll try to scream less." Squeakerang agreed.

"Thank Arceus...Much more of that screaming and my eardrums would'a exploded..." Rootbeer whispered to herself.

And so they wandered off to the next place.

"Hello? Is there anyone I can talk to here that won't reject me?" Squeakerang asked.

"Hello there! Welcome to McDonalds! Our job application accepting person is over there!" A random person said, pointing to yet another man in a black suit.  
>Squeakerang walked over to the man.<p>

"Hello there. Would you like a job?" The person asked Squeakerang.

"Yes! I've been a bunch of places trying to find one!" Squeakerang said.

"Errr...Squeakerang...We only went to one place..." Potato said.

"One is a lot!" Squeakerang said.

"Okay. Do you know how to do basic math?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Where do you see yourself in a few years?"

"Um...I dunno...Wearing pretty dresses?"

"Interesting. Why would you like to work here?"

"Because I need a job for money for dresses."

"Yeah...Um...I don't think you're quite right for this place. You can try that Burger King down the street, though."

So they wandered off to Burger King.

"Hello. Can I find a job here?" Squeakerang asked.

"Why yes, I'm currently finding people to hire!"

"Great 'cause I've been to like, TWO whole places and I still haven't been hired yet!"

"Well, if you worked here at Burger King, what would you do?" The man asked.

"I'd eat all the food and get money and then buy pretty dresses and make-up!"

"...Yes...Well...You might want to try the Auto Zone down the street. They need more mechanics there."

So they wandered down the street to Auto Zone.

"I want a job. Whats a mechanic?"

They all stared at the Pokémon-turned-human. She looked like a child.

"Little girl, why don't you go play with a ball or something?" One of the people asked.

"I want a job!" Squeakerang whined.

"Go try...mowing someones lawn or something. This is a big person job, okay?" The man told her.

"But...I'm a big person! I grew like 2 feet in one night!" She whined.

"Of course you did, sweety. Now why don't you go down there and talk to the people in that house? The grass on there lawn seems pretty overgrown, I'm sure they'd love to have there lawn mown or something." He suggested.

"Okay..."

So they wandered off down the street.  
>They saw the truck from earlier speeding down the street again.<br>It sped through a red light.

"Hey, didn't the teacher say red means stop?" Potato asked.

"Yes, she did! We should stop them and tell them!" Squeakerang said.

"That's pro'lly not a good idea. They pro'lly wouldn't listen..." Rootbeer said.

"OH. Maybe they're headed off to a place where they have jobs!" She squealed.

"Squeakerang, I don't think-" Potato was cut off by Squeakerang.

"LET'S GO FOLLOW THEM!" Squeakerang interrupted Potato.

"I don't know how good of an idea that is, Squeakerang..." Rootbeer said.

"LETS GOOOOO!" She screamed, running down the street towards the car.

A taxi drove by. "SQUEAKERANG! Wait! TAXIII!" Rootbeer screamed.

The taxi stopped and they all got in the car.

"Follow that black car with a red R on it, personz!" Squeakerang screamed.  
>So the taxi sped down the street following it. After a while, they arrived at a dock where the people got out of the truck and ran over to a large boat. They were holding a Togetic.<br>Squeakerang, Potato, Smugleaf and Rootbeer all got out of the car and got on the boat.

"Ooooh, a Togetic! Preeettty!" Squeakerang squealed.

"Hey guys...Doesn't this remind you of when we first came to Sinnoh from Unova on accident?" Potato asked.

"Indeed. So long ago...We came from one region filled with ignorant, lower-class creatures, to yet another region with more ignorant, lower-class creatures. I shouldn't be surprised. It is my firm belief that the world is filled only with in-bred, ignorant humans, and annoying, lower-class creatures." Smugleaf said.

"Don't be so negative, Smugleaf. It was fascinating when we came to Sinnoh! We got to see so many new Pokémon we had never seen before! It was amaaaazziiing!" Squeakerang said, reminiscing.

"So, you guys aren't from Sinnoh?" Rootbeer asked.

"Nope. We came here when Squeakerang saw a boat, hopped aboard and it started to float off. We followed her in before it floated off because we were worried about Squeakerang-"

"Correction. YOU were worried about Squeakerang and forced me to come with you. I would never worry about such an annoying, ignorant being as Squeakerang." Smugleaf interrupted Potato.

"I should of known that. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott are native to Unova, not Sinnoh." Rootbeer stated.

"I thought the boat was a magical giant floating thingy that would fly into the sky into that star place! Like on that thing we saw on that box with people on it!" Squeakerang squealed, somewhat late.

"...Right. Well...I wonder where this boat is heading." Rootbeer pondered.

"We're headed to a region I've never been before! I can't remember its name, but I'm SOOOO excited! Its gonna be a long boat ride...So make yourselves comfortable!" Said a random girl on the boat.

"Well, thats just lovely..." Smugleaf said.

So, they all wandered around the ship, exploring all the different things.

"I love boat rides...They're so relaxing..." Rootbeer said.

"Yes...They are..." Squeakerang said.

Squeakerang randomly jumped off the boat and started swimming around.

"WOMAN OVERBOARD!" A person screamed.

A person threw down one of those life preserver thingies with ropes on them down to Squeakerang.

"GRAB ON!" The person said.

They pulled Squeakerang up.

"Why did you do that? I like swimming!" Squeakerang whined.

"...Right...Theres no swimming on this boat."

"Awwww...why not?" She asked.

"Because..." He said.

"Because why?" She asked.

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Because because because."

"Because because because why?"

"Because because because because."

"Because because because because why?"

"Because because be-"

"SILENCE, you ignorant fools. I am trying to enjoy my martini." Smugleaf interrupted, sipping his martini.

"No drinking on the ship." The man said, grabbing Smugleaf's martini and dunking it overboard.

He pulled another martini out from another magical place called NoWhereLand, and commenced drinking.

"No drinking." He poured it out again.

Smugleaf pulled out another martini.

"Where the heck are you getting those?" The man asked.

"From your mother." Smugleaf said sarcastically.

Just then, Potato ran by chasing Rootbeer.

"GIMME MAH COOKIE BACK!" Potato screamed.

"NEEVAAAAAAAR!" Rootbeer screamed back, taking a lick of the cookie.

"EWWWW, YOU RUINED THE COOKIE WITH YOUR COOTIES! I DON'T WANT IT NOW!" Potato yelled.

"PFFFFFT. Yes you do." Rootbeer said.

"No I don't." He argued.

"You do." She said.

"No I do not."

"Yes, you do want this cookie. You do." She said to him.

"You're right, I still want that cookie. SO GIMME!" He yelled, beginning to chase after her again.

She ran off to the other side of the ship.

"Well, that was totally random and TOTALLY NOT a random thing put in by the author just to stretch things out and make the chapter look bigger. And neither is this. Nope, she is TOTALLY not stalling because she just wants to finish this 'Fic and move on to the one with Rocke-Ooops! Almost gave a spoiler!" Squeakerang squealed.

"...Author? Squeakerang, what are you talking about? Its not like we're some characters in some 12 year old kid's random fanfiction, you ignorant fool." Smugleaf said.

Squeakerang made a weird face and wandered off.

Squeakerang looked up.

"So, Ms. Author, how are you doing?" Squeakerang asked seemingly no one.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. Really trying to fatten this chapter up before I go to bed and plan my next fanfiction." A random voice that seemed to come out of no where said.

"Oh. Say, whats it gonna be about?" She asked, making an awesome face.

"Oh, it'll be about a special Ship-Ooooh, you little rat! Stop making me almost give away spoilers!" The voice roared.

"NEVER!" She squealed, running off.

"Pffft...You can't run from me. I'm the author! I'm _everywhere._" She said, making Squeakerang run into an invisible wall.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" She asked to the sky, whining.

"Because we gotta do the disclaimer." The author replied.

"Oh, right." Squeakerang said, as her pupils got small and she began to speak in a robotic voice. "The author of these fanfictions does not own Pokémon, Nintendo, GameFreak, Creatures Inc., etc. She also does not own Burger King, McDonalds or AutoZone. Please do not sue her for making these fanfictions because she is just an innocent girl who would not hurt anyone. Thank you."

"Good girl, Squeakerang." The author said, as a giant hand came from no where, petting her.

"Yayayay!" Squeakerang squealed.

"Holy crud, did you see that, Smugleaf?" Potato asked Smugleaf.

"No." Smugleaf replied.

"But there was a giant ha-" Potato was interrupted by Smugleaf.

"Silence, you ignorant fool, and leave me to drink my martini in peace." Smugleaf sneered.

"Hey, why is the fanfic still continuing?" Squeakerang asked the author.

"I decided to continue it. The next fanfic is better just put as another chapter to this." The author replied.

"Oh, okay. So whats the next chapter about?"

"RocketShi-OH MY ARCEUS. Stop that!" She growled at Squeakerang.

"Hehehe. Sorry. It's just so funny." Squeakerang giggled.

"Well I don't care. Now shush, I gotta finish this next chapter." The author told Squeakerang.

"Fiiiine..." Squeakerang said reluctantly.

**(Is it just me, or did they not pay the taxi?)**


End file.
